Growing Pains
by primarily
Summary: A Little Sister's end transition into a Big Sister.


_Second BioShock fic here. Just kinda got a bit tired of all the Big Sister/Big Daddy romance fics currently going on – no offense to the authors, just not keen on the shipping – and wanted to show the end of a transition from a Little Sister to a Big one. With help from my friends on the biomeme IRC; they came up with some good theories on how a Big Sister would act before becoming an actual one with the suit and everything, so thanks to them! :D I supposed that the constant consumption of ADAM would eventually drive them wild or something like that. Anyway, enjoy._

She was aging, growing. She'd became feral, vicious - like an animal. His little girl was fighting for herself now, his help was not needed. She showed little to no interest in gathering ADAM anymore; the only time she really used her needle was when she was twisting it around in splicer's stomachs, a sick smile splayed across her dirty face, her yellow eyes gleaming in excitement. She liked to kill, it gave her a buzz. Waiting for her daddy was getting tiring.

The Alpha series lumbered behind her as she skipped. It'd been years since the civil war, and destruction engulfed the once beautiful city. His conditioning had weakened – he could think a little now, though his undying love for the girl still existed – and so had hers. Often the magnificent but fake version of the world she had been coddled in disappeared and she saw the truth as it was, during which she would shrink into the darkness, out of what he wasn't too sure about, and refuse to continue looking around with him. In these periods he just stayed with her, doing absolutely nothing – just waiting.

She had slipped out of such a period in a happier mood like always when the Alpha noticed a group of splicers lurking in the corner of his eye. He gave a low groan and she jumped off his back in front of them, holding her needle above her head and baring her teeth like a cat, hissing, when a woman with an important air about her came from behind the splicers calmly, putting her hands up in defense. The Alpha watched before his daughter, his portholes a dim red.

"Now, now," said the woman softly, "we're not going to touch her." Of course she understood that he wouldn't have any idea what she was saying, but perhaps her tone would assure him a little that she was not there to cause trouble. The sister dropped her arm slowly. "We're just going to simply assign her a different job." The woman looked at her. "Would you like that?"

There was another low groan from the girl's daddy. The sister looked back at him. She wanted to be free to roam Rapture as she pleased, be able to explore the parts that were too high up for him to come along. She didn't want to wait forever for him to catch up - he was slow and old. Her needle clattered on the floor as she released her tight grip on it.

"Excellent." The woman gave a satisfied smile as she led the girl away through the splicers. As she passed, she gave them a simple command: "Sedate him." Oh, how he fought to get her back, thinking they were taking her away from him. He did not comprehend that she had gone willingly - totally deserted him. It was a tough battle, but the splicers were able to knock him unconcious without seriously harming him.

Two days later, the Alpha series was being tugged around a different part of the city with a new Little Sister. She had been stolen from the surface by the new Big Sisters – his previous girl being one of them.

"Angels this way, daddy!" she said cheerfully, skipping ahead of him. He gave a warm moan and patted her head gently as she kneeled aside a corpse, ready to harvest the ADAM it held. His memory of her – the centre of his world – had completely disappeared. In its place was this fresh little girl who'd been ripped from her family.

In the darkest corners of Rapture now lurked a Big Sister, not an innocent and helpless little girl who had depended on an iron man for protection. She let out an inhuman shriek as she sensed someone attempting to steal ADAM. That was her job now, to rid The Family of leechers and thieves.

She did not even feel one tiny ping of remorse when she discovered a Big Daddy corpse not long after she'd left him. It was him, all right. He had pictures on his tanks from where she'd scribbled endlessly as a child. With another shriek she jumped back into the ceiling and continued her duties.


End file.
